The Blaze
by Stormclaw1215
Summary: Two girls and their Spirit Animals must help save the world from an unknown enemy.


I do not own Spirit Animals. I only own the characters and the plot. This is my first story. I will try to add a new chapter weekly.

Maya pulled her coat close to her body. She was warmed by the thick fur lining in the hood. She stood out in front of her house waiting for her mom to call her. She was an only child so she was used to being alone. Her parents worked constantly. They owned a little medicine shop in town. She was never around the store that much. She cared for the town's horses and made a small amount of money. He parents never like her much. No one liked the cold and the horses were housed outside so she was the only one that worked there. "Maya it's time!" Her mother called from the house.

Today she was receiving the Nectar. Spirit Animals were rare but she had faith. No one in her family had summoned a Spirit Animal in sixty years. She walked around the back of the house where her horse was waiting. He was a huge black Clydesdale. He shook his broad head. He quickly jumped onto his back, saddle-less. She grasped his mane quickly glancing at the window. He mother and father were standing in the window, glares on their faces. Maya turned the stallion, Dusk, down the path at a gallop. She pushed him harder wanting him to go faster. Maya pulled Dusk's mane slightly making him slow. He trotted down the dirt road as it turned into the main street of town. He kept going 'till he reached town square. There was a huge group of people gathered around a stage. As they rode people made a path for them. She jumped of and took a bridle from a man who was offering it to her. She slipped it over Dusk's head, grabbed the reins, and tied him in a slip not to a horse hitch. She walked over to a small line and stood in it. Two other kids stood in front of her. They were going to receive the Nectar as well. A boy in front of her stood, dressed in a suit. Thomas Hackle. He was the son of a rich family. There was a girl behind him, his sister, Haley Hackle. She was dressed in a blue lace dress. Maya was dressed in a long fur coat and leggings. A boy tapped on her shoulder behind her. She turned around to see a little boy with a solid black wolf stuffed animal. He looked up at her frosty blue eyes and put the wolf in her bag. "Never forget." He said.

"I won't AJ." Maya said. He nodded and a girl her age with red-blonde hair came running up. "AJ! I told you to wait with Mom!" She snapped. AJ shrunk back and disappeared into the crowd. "I'm sorry about my brother Maya." The girl said.

"It's fine Riley." Maya said brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Maya was tall, slender, and very athletic. Riley was average height and thin. They both had blue eyes. They had been best friends since fourth grade. Riley slipped into line behind Maya. A tall man with a thick build stepped onto the stage. He was a Greencloak. Speaking loudly he said, "Welcome all of Eura to the eighty-seventh Nectar Ceremony! I'm Alono. We have four eleven year olds here to receive Nectar. Thomas, please step forward. Thomas walked up the stairs of the stage and was handed a flask by a female Greencloak. She whispered something to him. He tipped the flask to his lips. Maya had heard that you either summoned a Spirit Animal then or never. Thomas pulled the flask away. He looked around. Many animals were present. All sat silent in their cage. He moved down and off the stage to stand with his father who glared disapprovingly. Thomas's father had summoned a badger. The same happened with Haley. Her father gave her a huge hug as she was close to tears. Maya walked up the steps, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The female Greencloak leaned in and whispered to her, "I'm Tiana. All you need is a small sip of the Nectar. Are you friends with her?" she asked motioning toward Riley.

"Yes of course!" Maya said taken aback. Tiana nodded as she handed Maya a leather flask. Maya uncapped it and handed the lid to Tiana. She tipped it to her lips. The substance was thick and sweet like honey. Tiana pulled the flask away and recapped it. It instantly felt like she had been struck by three-thousand lightning bolts. Animals roared and reared. They shook their heads and snorted. A dark purple flash hit the stage. It was so bright that she had to close her eyes. When she looked up again there was a huge black wolf with deep purple eyes standing in front of her. He reached forward sniffing her. He stood straight, almost doubling in size. He bound forward knocking Maya down. He nuzzled her forearm. She held it out. A purple flash, smaller than the first, hit her arm. There was a swirling tattoo on her arm with a howling wolf with purple eyes. Alono drapped his arm over her.

Riley was next. She stepped up to the stage. Tiana leaned over and only whispered who she was and what to do. Riley tipped the flask back. Her eyes widened. A blue flash hit the stage rocking the ground. The animals again freaked out. A polar bear, about the size of the wolf, (The wolf was huge) lumbered toward Riley. Riley reached out and touched it gingerly. It looked like she had a surge of confidence. She grabbed part of her fur and jumped to her back. She steared the polar bear toward Maya and Alono. "We would be honored if you would join us." Alono said. Riley and Maya nodded their heads. There were two green cloaks folded under his arm. He handed them to the girls. They hooked them and pulled the thick hood over their heads as it began to snow.


End file.
